


Sam, Always

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sams, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt:After stepping inside a magic circle, Sam is split in three selves: past, present and future, and all three of them share a common drive: reminding Dean who he belongs with.They may or may not fuck him him one-on-one but the three of them ganging up on him is of course a must. So is Dean being dp'ed while giving or receiving oral. Dean is a bit overwhelmed but he isn't man to pass up on such an opportunity.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150484.html?thread=46601940#t46601940





	Sam, Always

**Author's Note:**

> There is mild angst at the end of this fic!

It's been a dream of Dean’s for years, to have more than one of Sam to play with him, use him, touch him all at once. The kind of dream you wake up from aching and hard and more than a little wet. It was an old favourite that Dean came back to again and again, whenever he was away from his brother - the idea of being completely surrounded and filled by Sam, of being helpless to resist his desires, of being covered in his scent and sweat and cum. And now, hopefully, it was going to happen. 

They were in the basement of the bunker, the room cleared of the usual demon traps and sigils, as Sam put the finishing touches to the magic circle he was drawing on the floor. As the chalk line joined the edges of the circle, there was a flare of brilliant white light, and Sam looked over at him. “You sure about this Dean? Last chance to change your mind”. Dean laughed, “Yes Sammy, I’m sure. Now come and give me a kiss, before there’s more of you to be worrying about”. Sam grinned, nervous energy running through him as he stepped over, licking into Dean’s mouth while he wrapped his arms around his older brother’s waist. “Let's do this then.” Sam pecked one more kiss to Dean’s mouth, then went over to the circle. Behind him, Dean pressed back against the wall and shielded his eyes. There was a blaze of brightness, and then a voice - voices - said “Dean?!”.

Dean lowered his arm. Standing in the circle, outlined in golden light, were three men. His Sam was stood in the middle, looking from side to side, a slow smile growing on his face. To his left, another Sam was gazing at Dean, raw want in his young, hazel eyes, soft hair falling over his face. And to his right, a Sam that Dean didn’t know. Older, with the short dark beard that Dean knew Sam had always wanted to try. And in his eyes was...something else. All three Sams moved at once. Young Sam reached him first, hands grabbing Dean’s face, his hair, pulling him into a deep hard kiss. Dean had almost forgotten what Sam was like at this age, all broad muscle and beautiful soft edges, and so much power to him, crowding Dean back against the wall, little whimpers and moans as he tasted his brother. Dean opened his eyes, saw his Sam standing back, eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Then the older Sam was there, pulling young Sam away, ignoring his curses. This Sam pressed a hand to Dean’s chest, the gesture so familiar, and for a moment Dean thought he was going to say something. Then he leaned in, resting his head against Dean’s just for a minute, breathing him in like he hadn’t seen him for weeks. Dean couldn’t think why but he suddenly wanted to cry, then the feeling passed as this Sam ran his hands up his body, nudging his arms above his head and nuzzling into his neck, biting and licking and making Dean gasp, every movement sure and deliberate as he worked Dean over.

Dean was panting and dizzy by the time older Sam pulled back, his skin electric and tingling, and he was about to reach for him, drag him back for more, always more, but then someone was moving him, a body pressed up against his back and Dean groaned as he heard his own Sam’s voice in his ear. “You’re wearing way too many clothes, big brother. How about I help you out with that, hmm?”. Sam’s hands looped round his hips, unbuckling his belt, as his mouth was claimed again, rough beard scraping on his skin, his lips already over-sensitive, and then young Sam was there too, pulling his tshirt over his head, older Sam growling at the momentary loss of contact, and Dean dropped his head back onto Sam’s shoulder, linking his hands behind his Sam’s head. All three Sams groaned, and Dean almost came then and there, and then hands were pushing his jeans off, leaving him bare. 

The older Sam stepped back, tugging his shirt off, displaying hot, tanned skin, a dizzying array of scars and marks that Dean could have traced with his eyes closed, most of ‘em anyway. Before he could get a closer look, his Sam moved, taking Dean’s hand and leading him - them - to the bed next door. Around him his brothers were stripping fast, clothes discarded in a trail, eyes running over each other appreciatively. Sam tugged Dean onto the bed, settling them both against the headboard, Dean’s back against his chest grounding him for a moment. The other Sams looked over just in time to see Sam run his finger up the length of Dean’s cock, making Dean moan “Sammy - please - I need -” and then they were on him.

Sam released his hold on Dean’s body, older Sam pulling him down the bed, spreading his legs as he knelt between Dean’s thighs. Young Sam lay along the length of his body, one hand tracing little hearts over Dean’s skin as the other hand began to slowly jack his cock, making Dean whimper and cry out for more. Older Sam raised his eyes, looking over Dean’s shoulder, eyes meeting with his own Sam who nodded, leant over Dean and kissed him deep. Dean’s answering moan became a muffled cry as he felt the older man slip one slick finger inside his ass, slowly pushing deeper until it was buried inside him. The sensation of Sam inside him, everywhere inside him, was almost too much for Dean, his hips bucking frantically into younger Sam’s hand even as his Sam shushed him, pressing calming kisses along his jawline, fingers running through Dean’s hair. “Breathe Dean. Breathe. Got a long way to go before we want you to cum, remember?” and Dean did remember, the promise he’d made to only cum when he had all three cocks inside him, when he was as full as he could possibly be. Just the thought had Dean moaning, and Sam seemed to sense that they needed to step things up a gear.

Older Sam began to move his hand, slowly at first, then faster, Dean already arching back against him for more, one finger not enough. “Please, Sam, please need more, want more please”, and Sam seemed to hear him, because Dean groaned as he felt his brother pull back, then slide in again, two fingers this time, the stretch feeling so good and so right. Young Sam moved his hand away from Dean’s cock, and Dean reached for him, Sam coming willingly as Dean started to moan again, every thrust of the other Sam’s hand stretching him open. Young Sam ran his hands over Dean’s chest, dragging sharp nails over his nipples, making Dean gasp, the constant stimulation driving him out of his mind. He had just enough awareness to see his Sam moving down to join the older Sam between his legs before he felt another finger pushing at him, then into him, and both Sams made that little growling noise in their throats. “Like that Dean? We’re gonna stretch you, get that tight hole ready and open to take both of us” and the older Sam replied “He always was a slut for it, always wanting more”, pumping his fingers faster as Dean whined in response, young Sam biting at his neck, alternating between long swips of his tongue and possessive, claiming bites. 

Dean was a mess, his voice rough and blissed out as he moaned continuously, his body accepting everything his brothers were giving him. He had four fingers inside him now, his Sam and the older one working together to stretch him open, pulling at his tight rim, keeping up a constant rhythm of fucking in and out so he was never not held open. Then, suddenly, they stopped, and Dean made a questioning whimper as he felt strong hands on his hips. “Thats it Dean, ass up for us now, you can do it”, and Dean obeyed, shakily, young Sam helping him onto his hands and knees above him. His baby brother’s eyes were blown wide, mouth hanging open as he reached for the lube, smearing it generously over his hard cock. Young Sam stroked himself slowly, making sure he was ready for Dean, and then he reached up, guiding Dean to sit on his cock. Firm hands held Dean up as he sank down, inch by perfect inch, feeling Sam fill him up like he always had, as he threw his head back and moaned. Young Sam couldn’t resist, he thrust upwards just a little and Dean whined and bucked, bearing down on Sam and then he was in, his whole cock buried in Dean’s ass. Dean whimpered, taking a second to adjust to the sensation of fullness, and then he began to move, rocking his hips slowly, squirming and writhing on Sam’s lap.

“Fuck that looks good. You ready to take me too big brother?”, Dean beyond words by now as the older Sam moved up behind him. Beneath him, the younger Sam looked up through sweat-soaked hair and pulled Dean down for a kiss, holding him tight as his older self began to run a finger around Dean’s stretched rim. Dean’s breath was coming in sobs now, and his eyes met Sam’s, desperation and need clearly written across his face as he felt the older Sam start to push in. Both men groaned, the pressure and fullness almost too much as Sam slowly, slowly, inched inside of Dean, two identical cocks inside him now. And then they began to move. Dean actually screamed as he felt them, the fullness more than anything he’d ever felt before, his body going limp as he took it. Beneath him young Sam was biting his lip, the heat and slickness of Dean’s hole and the pressure of the older man’s cock almost making him cum as he thrust up hard, making Dean cry out their name even as the oldest Sam swore and jerked Dean’s hips back, slamming them together even deeper than before. 

Dean was lost in the sensation of two cocks inside him, his brothers working in harmony to find a rhythm, both dragging their cocks in and out, over and over til Dean couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, could only moan their names “Sam - Sam - Sam”. And then, finally, his own Sam came to him. He’d been watching from the sidelines, enjoying the spectacle of his alternate selves driving into Dean, watching how carefully they handled him, how easily he obeyed them. And now he came and knelt beside Dean, pre-cum dripping from his neglected cock as he rubbed it over his big brother’s lips. Dean responded instantly, lips parting in a haze of lust and love, flicking his tongue out to taste Sam. Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair, then tipped his chin up. “One more okay Dean? Then you can cum”. Dean nodded shakily, body still being rocked by the men inside him, but he opened his mouth, moaning deeply as Sam leant forward, feeling the heat and wetness of Dean’s mouth around him. Every thrust into his ass pushed Dean forward onto Sam’s cock, and Sam could see he was close to cumming, his cock red and hard and dripping onto the younger Sam’s belly beneath him. 

“Ready Dean? Cum for us, cum now big brother!” and as Sam spoke, all three moved in unison, hands forcing Dean down to be filled by two cocks, two loads of cum spilling inside him as he screamed, body shaking and bucking as he came harder than he had in his life, his own Sam not far behind, spurting thick ropes of cum over Dean’s face and hair as his brothers fucked him through his orgasm. Dean keened, still cumming as he pushed back onto his brothers, eyes wide with the overwhelming feeling of being full of Sam, and he cried out again “Sam - Sam need you - now - please!”, and his brother was there, arms around him as he came down from the mind-shattering high.

The next thing Dean knew, he was laid out on the bed, head on Sam’s chest. He could hear the Sams talking, something about not knowing, or not telling, Dean couldn’t quite figure it out. He stirred, and they stopped, the younger Sam cuddling up behind him as the older stroked his hair tenderly. “We’ve only got a few minutes before the spell ends”, said Sam, and all four of them sighed. Young Sam nuzzled into Dean’s neck, placing gentle kisses and kitten licks on his skin, arms wrapped round Dean’s chest as though to keep him there forever. “Knew you’d come back to me Dean” he whispered, and Dean’s heart ached because he knew what this Sam was returning to. “I’ll always come back for you Sammy”, Dean replied, his voice fuzzy and soft as he struggled to put his words together. From the other side of the bed, he heard a hiccuping sob, and Dean raised his head in alarm. The older Sam had his head on his Sam’s chest, a tear running from his eye. He looked up at Dean, and Dean felt his own Sam move, as though to protect him from whatever this older, future Sam was going to say. But then he just reached out, and kissed Dean softly, gazing deep into his eyes, his hands never leaving Dean’s skin. Above him, his Sam nodded, and the older Sam whispered “Goodbye, Dean”, the words melting away into nothingness. The warmth of young Sam was gone too, and Dean sighed and cuddled closer into Sam’s arms. “Love you Sammy”, he murmured, and Sam held him tight, pressing a kiss to his hair as Dean fell into sleep.


End file.
